How Great Thou Art
by Murakami no Kitsune
Summary: Gabriel wakes with no memories. Jared and Jensen lost in a world that only exited on T.V. By chance they find each other and mystery ensues.
1. How Great Thou Art

"S-on, son, sonny- are you awake? Are you alright?"

The grogginess surrounding his head made the sound of the voice hovering over him seem far away and muffled, like he had just awaken under water. With a groan, he started to sit up, but a cramping pain in his gut forced him back down. He gripped fruitlessly at the lengths of hair on his head, trying to distract himself from the intense pain radiating from his abdomen. With a wave of nausea washing over him, he forced himself onto his side and threw up into the floor next to where he was laying. A hand on his shoulder made him tremble, something was missing, he could feel it in his shoulder blades, a comforting weight that belonged there was gone.

"Sonny, you don't look so good, can you tell me how you got in here at eleven am on a Monday night?" A male voice asked and he managed to open his eyes enough to peer up at the man in night robes holding a flashlight that had been turned off when the lights in the sanctuary were turned on. He had a clean-shaven face, stormy blue eyes and dark, untamed, wavy hair.

"Wait, I m in a church?" The man on the floor questioned, looking around with a baffled expression on his face.

"Yes, at the St. Gabriel Catholic church in San Gabriel California, just about ten miles out side of Los Angeles, I am Father Charles. Do you mind telling me your name?" Father Charles asked patiently and the man tilted his head.

"Free man, free will." He mumbled, some how knowing what the man's name meant and Father Charles blinked slowly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Father Charles asked, concerned at the spacey look to the other man s eyes.

"It was nothing, my name is.. I don't seem to know my name, Father Charles." He trailed off, unsure how to answer the priest, the strain of trying to remember made a foreign feeling of tiredness came over him and he wasn t sure why he suddenly felt so drained. I don t feel right something is missing Father. I can t remember how I came to be here either, my gut hurts like I ve been stabbed, but I don t feel any wound He said lifting up his shirt just to make sure; there was an angry looking round scar, but no wound.

"How about we work on cleaning this mess up and then we will worry about your laps in memory after. If your memory does not return by then, you might need to see a doctor." Father Charles said calmly with an understanding smile, striding off toward a hall after the other man was on his feet.

"You know I get the funniest feeling I know you for some reason." He said as he followed Father Charles out of the sanctuary, to a supply closet in the hallway. They set to work getting out paper towels and other cleaning supplies they would need to clean the spot on the floor.

"Anything is possible, but the possibility that we have met in this life time is very unlikely." Father Charles said enigmatically, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I am sure you will remember who you are in due time, no need to worry about it at the moment. In the mean time, how about we take care of the task at hand, shall we?" Father Charles asked, gently guiding him back toward the sanctuary to clean up the vomit from his earlier mishap.

It took no time at all to clean the carpet of the contents of his stomach, they only indication that there had been any mess at all was the now drying wet spot. Father Charles led him out side into the warm, night air, down a stone pathway to a house behind the church. Father Charles guided him into a seat in the small kitchen, before setting a teapot on the stove to boil, followed by opening the cupboards to retrieve cups and a zip-lock bag of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. An elderly lady bakes them for me once a week; they are simply the best cookie I have ever had. Father Charles boasted, he took one and devoured it in three bites.

"These are amazing! They are sweet, yummy goodness. I like sweet I think." He said, pausing to think about it, but nothing in his short memory could tell him why he knew he liked sweets so much, just that he did.

"I'm rather partial to them myself." Father Charles said with a smile, and ate one himself, offering the bag back to him as he removed the now steaming teapot of water. He measured out a couple spoonfuls of tealeaves in the tea ball and placed it in the teapot to set, eating another cookie to try to fill the awkward silence that had settled in the room. They drank their tea, the occasional clink of porcelain against metal or counter top the only sound permeating through the silence.

"Um, look, thank you for the cookies and tea; but, I still don't remember anything, so I ll get out of your hair now." He said, not sure what to do, other then try to find a hospital. He stood, turning to leave and Father Charles made a noise of protest, halting him.

"Wait son, why don't you stay the night and I will drive you to the hospital in the morning?" Father Charles offered causing a sudden feeling of uplifting familiarity washed over him and tears to spring up in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you Father this means a lot to me." He said, sniffing and trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall.

"All are welcome in the House of God, son, especially those who are lost." Father Charles said softly with a warm, understanding smile and he lost it, the floodgates bursting allowing his tears to flow without further restraint.

"Ha ha, look at that, some mushy words and I burst into tears, not very manly of me." He said jokingly, trying to make light of his feelings, it was almost like coming home after a long time and he couldn t figure out why, he didn t know Father Charles.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I don't think I would be doing as well as you if I had lost my memories. Father Charles said and he nodded, drying his eyes some. "Would you like anything else before bed, I have a fully stocked kitchen; you're welcome to anything in it." Father Charles offered.

"No thank you, I would just like to get some sleep if that's alright?" He asked Father Charles, who set the cups in the sink and rinses out the teapot.

"That is perfectly fine; you will unfortunately have to sleep on the couch, as there is only one bedroom in the house." Father Charles explained.

"That's perfect." He said, though it was not really an option, he didn't really care where he slept, just as long as he did it soon. The thought of that s why people are always cranky when tired, made him wonder why sleeping would not be a normal thing for him, he knew for a fact that all people needed to sleep. Shrugging to himself as he followed Father Charles into the sitting room, he glanced around the Victorian decorated room, wondering when the house was built. He took a seat on the couch when Father Charles asked him to wait while he fetched some sheets and a blanket. When Father Charles returned he stood and Father Charles covered the couch in one sheet, tucking it and then set the pillow and blanket on one end for him to use.

"If you need anything my room is just up stairs, last door in the hall, the bathroom is also upstairs to the left and the study is on the right. You are welcome to the books in the study, but I ask that you return anything you get out, back to where you removed it from once you are done." Father Charles said tiredly, it was obvious he was not used to staying up late at night.

"I can't repay you for what you're doing for me, I don't think I have any money, but I can't thank you enough, I get the feeling it's been a very long time since someone was this nice to me." He said and Father Charles smiled kindly.

"I'm not rich, especially with the recent trouble I've had with someone stealing my credit card number, but I can hold out until you re back up on your feet, so don't worry about it. I am sure it is the Lord's will, in bringing you here for me to look after. So get some rest and we will discuss what needs to be done in the morning." Father Charles said and left it at that, going to bed after what was probably a rather long night for him. 


	2. Crazy: Gnarls Barkley

_*~)\~ Gnarls Barkley.:/(~*_  
>_~\{ I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind }~_

Jared sighed as another dish was dumped into the water. He was cleaning dishes in a back alley Chinese restaurant, he and Jensen had gotten jobs once they realized they were going to be stuck here for more then a couple of days.

They had been stuck here, wherever that was, for months, Jared had lost count how many after two. Sure he and Jensen were in the united states, had jumped through the office window of Bobby s house on set in Vancouver Canada and ended up on an exact replica of the set, only it really was a house in Sioux Falls South Dakota. Jared had first tried contacting Sera Gamble, the writer who took over after season five ended. Unfortunately, the number belonged to some cranky old bat, who was none too happy about being awoken in the middle of the night. Freaking out a little, the two of them had tried calling their wives and got similar reactions in varying attitudes; no one knew who they were...

After that, they had pooled their money together and hitchhiked to L.A, a lot of the cast lived in or around California, including Jensen, though he spent most of his time in Vancouver at Jared s house. However, when they arrived, not only was his apartment building not there, but none of the other cast members lived in California either. Therefore, out of cash and not having anywhere to stay, they traveled the back alleyways and picked up work that day, luckily, in a Chinese restaurant doing dishes and waiting tables. Another thing they were grateful for was the restaurant paid under the table. That night when the two of them went to a hotel to try to get a room, they discovered their credit cards did not match the names on the card, not that the woman noticed or seemed to care. They decided they would only use the cards until their paychecks came in at the end of the week, and then they would start saving up for an apartment to stay in until they got things sorted out.

It did not go smoothly, to say the least

They could not afford an apartment and their cash supply was quickly dwindling. Instead of renting an apartment, they bought a cheap, Ford Torus that had a different colored hood then the rest of the body. Their boss had sold it to them for $500 cash; she had not needed the extra car since her husband had passed the year before, so she was willing to cut them a deal. It was home for the time being and boy, did they have a huge load of sympathy for the characters they portrayed. Being stuck in a car for eight plus hours a day, let alone with another human being, sucked.

They constantly had a slight odor, only being able to shower once a day or once every other day at most, with just a bottle of cheap soap. They only had the clothes they were wearing when they arrived here; the already worn-out costumes of Dean and Sam's. They had managed to find some odds and ends of clothing roughly in their sizes at thrift stores, couple pair of jeans each, couple of shirts and some heavier jackets for when the nights got chilly. They bought anything else, like socks, underwear, toothbrushes and other toiletries new at a local Wall-Mart. Then there were the annoying habits that made them contemplate killing the one another. Jared usually got along pretty well with Jensen, for the most part, but spending this much time shoved up each other s butts, was putting the both of them on edge. Jared wouldn t be surprised if one of them finally snapped sometime in the near future and take a swing or storm off angrily with the way things were right now.

Their very short boss came bustling frantically into the back, pushing a bewildered and apprehensive Jensen in front of her. She shoved them both out the back door and into the alleyway, glancing over her shoulder worriedly.

"So sorry, so sorry, they doing inspection and I no want you boys get me in trouble, you wait here." She ordered in her thick, Chinese accent and they both couldn't help looking over her head back into the kitchen nervously.

"So what, do we come back later after they leave?" Jared asked he didn't want to loose their job, who knew if they would get lucky enough, to find another one that pays under the table as well as their boss does.

"No no, they be watching for week at least, you go and I pay you for rest of week, so sorry, you boys so handy, but I no want trouble." She said apologetically, patting Jensen on the arm sadly and reaching into her apron, holding out a wad of cash. There had to be at least twice their pay combined in her hands and sensibly, Jensen went to protest, but the back door began to open. Before Jensen could even get a word out, she shoved the money into his hands and quickly slammed the door on their faces.

"What now?" Jensen asked looking at Jared, who shrugged and began removing his apron.

"I say we ditch these aprons, take the money and find somewhere a little cheaper to live for now. Not much else we can do, it s not like we can get legitimate jobs and because our social security numbers belong to someone else and our identifications are useless, as are our credit cards. Especially now that the guy our credit cards belong to, Charles Lushery has frozen his accounts to prevent any more theft." Jared huffed tiredly, dumping his apron in a crate, Jensen doing the same and following him down the small alley.

"Is it just me or are we seriously starting to turn out more and more like Sam and Dean then is comfortable? Next thing you know we'll be hunting demons and getting framed for murder." Gave a humorless chuckle, it was on the verge of nervous breakdown. They had more then likely lost their real jobs of acting, having been missing for so long and not being able to contact anyone, they kissed their old jobs goodbye a while ago. Hell, they would be lucky if their wives didn't kill them on top of all this mess! Jared could just picture Gen's red hot glare when he finally managed to get home and he couldn't help but wonder if he did try to explain everything, if she would believe him or kick him to the curb for lying to her.

"You know I would almost take demon hunting over having to face the mess back home at this point, we ve been gone for so long they are either thinking we're dead or ran away together, it should give the Slash Fans something to obsess over at any rate." Jared said in mock optimism and Jensen let out a pitiful sound that sounded like mock crying.

"Awe man, why did you have to bring that up? What's worse is you're probably right, this is at the very best, going to look really wrong and at the worst coast us our jobs if it hasn't already." Jensen said dismayed.

They hadn't talked much about what might happen, if they were gone for an extended period of time, but with being fired from their jobs at the Chinese restaurant, was forcing the reality of their situation fully sink in. Sure, they knew they were in bad shape, no money, no place to stay, but until just now, there was the hope they would make it home and everything would go back to normal.

"Let's just work on getting out of L.A, okay?" Jared sugeested and they both slid into the car and shut their doors at the same time.

"Huh, I wonder why we can't do it that choreographed all the time?" Jared asked with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, they had to try three or four times on set to shut the doors of the Impala that perfectly.

"Because we've spent so much time together, we might as well be brothers by now, sure argue enough like real brothers." Jensen grumbled from the passenger's seat. Unlike their characters, Jensen did not particularly care for driving long distances, not that Jared did either, but he was willing to deal with it for now.

"You have a point there." Jared said and then a grin stretched across his face as he turned on the car.

"And just like with my brother, I love you to death, but dude you are an annoying and once this is over I never want to spend this much time with you again." Jared said and Jensen laughed.

"Amen to that!" Jensen agreed and turned on the radio to a song they both could tolerate as Jared started driving them somewhere other then the busy streets of L.A. 


	3. Mad Wrold: Gary Jules

_*~)\Mad World~ Gary Jules.:/(~*_  
>_~\{ All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces }~_

Father Charles Lushery had kept true to his word and taken him to the hospital. That would be exactly a two years ago, tonight, when he arrived in the church with no memory and now he had a job as a janitor at the local Collage. He loved working there and because of his lack of identification, people had taken to calling him Sweets, for his sweet tooth. For some reason he couldn t get enough of the smooth, rich, creamy sweet goodness that was chocolate. That or anything else richly flavored and sweet, including Twizzlers, cake, cookies, ice-cream, donuts and pastries were just a few he could think of off top of his head. Sweet s job did not pay much, but it was enough for him to rent a one-room apartment in the slums and fund his sweets obsession.

Sweets often visited the church three evenings a week to clean and visit with Father Charles. They never really talked about much, just how things had been going that day or how Sunday service went, but today was the two-year anniversary of when Sweets showed up at the church. Sweets was on his way to the church, only needing to stop at the convince store to pick up some ice cream to go with the cake Father Charles was baking. He was just pulling the flavors he wanted out of the freezer when two men joking around walked in, playfully shoving and jabbing at each other. The thought that they were brothers confused Sweets a little, because he was sure he didn t know them. Brushing the feeling of deja` vu off he walked toward the counter to check out, when the tallest one spotted him.

"Hey Dick!" The tall man shouted, however, Sweets ignored the rude insult in favor of going about his business. "Dick, buddy, where have you been the last several months? We ve tried contacting everyone, but all the phone numbers aren't working." The tall man half shouted across the small store and he turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, considering he was the only other customer, the tall man had to be talking to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sweets irritably asked and was met with twin looks of confusion from the two. The shorter one, who was still taller then Sweets by about four inches, moved to stand in front of him so he wouldn't have to shout across the store when he talked and the taller one followed close behind.

I know you haven't been on the show this season, but you don't have to pretend to not know us, that's rather cold you know. The shorter one said slightly irritated for the seemingly cold shoulder .

"Look, I really don't know who you are I don't even know who I am, I woke up in St. Gabriel Catholic Church two years ago, and people have taken to calling me Sweets. That's all I know, so if you could stop calling me names, I have ice cream to pay for." Sweets said with a grin trying to be in a charitable mood and then looked at the two of them with a frown when they didn't smile back.

"I'm serious; I don't remember anything from before two years ago. So if I am the guy you think I am, please tell me my name is not Dick?" Sweets asked hopefully and they glanced at each other, seeming to agree that he might actually be telling the truth.

"I'm Jensen and this is Jared, you're Richard Speight Jr., but everyone calls you Dick for short." Jensen answered looking to Jared who shrugged and Richard let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then if that s my name, call me Richard for now, however, that name doesn't sound right, are you sure I m the guy you re talking about?" Richard asked, tilting his head to one side and pondering the name.

"Yeah, I mean there is a chance you're some weird look-a-like, but you even sound like Richard, so maybe it's just because you have amnesia." Jared offered and Richard shrugged, it made sense to him.

"Your guess is as good as any, I have no clue. I wouldn't happen to wear wings or something, did I? I keep having this weird dream where I have wings, it's Tuesday, and I think you guys were there now that I get a good look at you." Richard said trying to remember the vivid dream as best he could; maybe they would be able to tell him what it meant.

"Wait, that sounds like Mystery Spot." Jared said and Jensen nodded in agreement.

"You played the Trickster in that particular episode; it was fun to film that episode. Jensen explained amusedly, remembering all the different ways his character Dean had been killed and how every time Dean died, Jared's character Sam would wake up and it would be Tuesday again, like some twisted version of 'Groundhogs Day'."

"Played? What are we, Broadway performers?" Richard asked and Jared burst out laughing.

"No we're actors on a television show called Supernatural, or at least we were, something is seriously wrong. We can't get in contact with anyone we know; all of their phone numbers are either disconnected or belong to someone else." Jared explained with a stressed sigh, wondering what happened to everyone. Richard shifted awkwardly, unsure how to react to their problem, he didn't remember being an actor and for some reason even though it sounded close, he didn't think that being a T.V show was what actually happened. It didn't matter, they were just dreams; because people can't fly right?

"Look, thanks for telling me my name and all, but I kind of have an appointment with a friend of mi-" Richard began to say but his cell phone began ringing.

"Hold that thought." He said taking out the cell and answering it. Richard paused for a few minutes, answering the person on the other end every now and then. Then told the person on the other end about Jensen and Jared and that he would catch up with them later.

"That would be the friend I was talking about, he had an emergency and we won't be having that party tonight." Richard said disappointedly, he had really wanted to spend the evening with Father Charles. The two of them really got along with each other and Richard felt at peace around him, not having to worry about having no memory when they spent time together.

"Actually we're kind of looking for work, hopefully some where a little cheaper to live then L.A. With whatever happened to everyone, it means we can't get in contact with our producers or anything. Not to mention this whole thing with you having no memory means you can't exactly tell us what happened and money doesn't grow on trees." Jensen sighed, running a hand through his un-gelled hair tiredly.

"Also if you could point us toward a cheap motel for the night, that would be awesome." Jensen asked hopefully, they hadn't made it very far from L.A, about ten miles, but he could really use a shower before they decide to take a longer trip.

"I thought we were going to get out of L.A, this isn t very far." Jared pointed out and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for a hot shower and possibly a good night s sleep, in a real bed, before we hit the road. There is no way your Moose frame can like being stuck in the car all night." Jensen said tempting Jared with a bed, he could stretch out on; Jared was sold at shower.

"Yeah there s a motel about three blocks over, I don't know about prices." Richard said, thinking about offering his place up for the night. If he really did know them then maybe they could tell him a little bit about himself while they were in the area.

"But if you can suffer through going without a bed to sleep on a couch and recliner, I do have a really awesome shower; installed it myself when the landlord refused to fix it." Richard said proudly, it was a rather painful process to put the shower in, his bruised elbow could attest to that fact.

Jared and Jensen did that weird, look at each other to communicate thing again and then seemed to come to some sort of agreement without saying a word.

"Sure, we can crash for one night, we'll just pick up some stuff for dinner and you can show us your place." Jared agreed and Jensen grinned snagging the ice cream Richard had.

"Yep and it can still be a little bit of a party; our treat." Jensen said and for some reason something in Richard felt confused at Jensen s friendly behavior, for some reason he got the feeling they didn't really get along. However, Jensen s happy mood and relative ease around him seemed to be genuine. Richard shrugged the feeling off and grabbed a bag of peanut m&ms, went to walk out of the isle, then backtracked grabbing a bag of Twizzlers as well, before making his way to the counter where Jensen had a bag of gummy bears, frozen pizzas, the ice cream and a couple 2 liters of soda. Jared walked up holding several boxes of Philly cheese steak hot pockets, a case of beer and box of Little Debbie Oatmeal Cream Pies.

"Hell if we re going to junk it." Jensen said and grabbed a single package of powdered donuts and held them up with a grin.

"I haven't had these in forever." Jensen grinned and Richard mirrored it, grabbing a package of powdered donuts for himself and package of chocolate glazed ones too.

"You two sure you can cover all of this? I can chip in for some of it." Richard said unsurely as he watched the cashier ring up all that they had, it didn't look like it should cost much, but the numbers kept steadily rising.

"We did kind of went hog wild, didn't we?" Jared asked with a chuckle and Jensen shrugged they hadn't exactly been eating the healthiest stuff since they got there, but this was a little over board. They had tried to keep to some resemblance of their normal diets, but there just wasn't enough funds to eat, as they should, fortunately they hadn't seemed to gain any weight, yet

"How about Dick buys the beer and we call it even?" Jensen offered and Richard grinned and asked for a fifth of some sweet liquor and some rum they could mix with the sodas.

"Well if I'm buying the beer might as well get enough to do some damage." Richard said, paying for the alcohol, gathering up a couple of bags and began walking out of the store excitedly. He wasn't sure if he had ever been drunk before and the thought of finding out made him slightly giddy.


	4. Mr Crowley: Ozzy Osbourne

_*~)\Mr. Crowley~ Ozzy Osbourne.:/(~*_  
>_~\{ Mr. Crowley, it s symbolic of course }~_

Jared and Jensen loaded the stuff into the trunk of the Torus and they took off down the block, turning and then stopping when Richard told them too. The ride had been ridiculously short and normally wouldn't warrant a car ride, but Jared and Jensen didn't think it was a good idea to leave the car at the store and Richard couldn t agree more. In fact, parking in front of his apartment was risky, tires and other parts were always being stolen off cars in the area.

It took no time to heat up the dinner food they had bought and Richard put in the second of the older Star Wars movies, technically fourth in the whole series. They were drunk by the time Vader was killing Obi-Wan Kenobi and being drunk seemed to make the scene funnier and sadder at the same time and they all had a good laugh over it. Some how they managed to launched into a heated argument that made hardly any sense, about what would have happened if Obi-Wan had escaped and survived. Jared stood wobbly on his feet after the movie ended, making his way toward the kitchen.

"I'm goanna get more s-nacks. Jared" said with a belated snicker to a joke Richard had said about ten minutes before. Turning on his slightly too long legs, Jared collided with the door-fame he didn't remember being that close to. Rubbing his nose, which didn't really hurt, he stumbled around the wall into the kitchen, Jensen and Richard laughing at his clumsiness.

"I'd like to see you try and drunk walk through a wall." Jared said slightly miffed at their antics and Jensen looked at Richard, grinning and fighting snickers.

"Make any sense to you?" Jensen asked and Richard shook his head, causing them both to laugh. They chuckled for a few seconds longer, the mood shifted to something more somber and with the lack of a distraction, allowed them a rare moment to think of things they had been trying to avoid.

"Was I an al-right kind-a guy, before the memory part of my brain took a vacation?" Richard asked Jensen, who looked at him confusedly before what Richard had asked registered. They heard some thumping and sound of feet moving in the kitchen, but thought nothing of it; Jared was probably tripping over his own feet, possibly even chair legs while trying to get snacks.

"Ch-yeah." Jensen said with an expression that said 'du-huh'.

"As far as I know, mean we only worked together, what, a hand full of times, but you seemed pretty cool then, if a bit of a dork, but we're all kinda dorky sometimes, gotta be to keep things entertaining." Jensen rambled a little, Richard nodded some what reassured that he wasn't a jerk or anything worse, but some how the description of him just didn't seem to fit completely.

Richard had an over whelming feeling he had been a jerk to them, but that didn't seem to make sense, Jared and Jensen, even drunk, didn't have anything bad to say about him.

"Hey Moose, you okay in there, you're taking forever!" Jensen shouted toward the kitchen, they didn't hear anything for a moment and he looked toward Richard in concern when they heard the sound of breaking glass.

Scrambling to their, feet, a little more alert then before, but still drunkenly uncoordinated, they stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over each other as they went.

When they got into the kitchen they saw Jared standing with his back against the wall farthest from the broken window, salt dumped in a wiggly line around him and a look of panic on his face as he gripped a butcher knife. Jared saw them and motioned toward the window, but they saw nothing there. When they looked back at Jared, they saw he had a confused look on his face. After a moment, feeling the threat was gone or in his head, Jared relaxed some and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Man I think we've been filming Supernatural too long." Jared said shakily, looking a little less panicked. "Some dude busted in the window and I swore he had black eyes. I think I scared him off with the knife, maybe I should lay off drinking for the rest of the night." Jared said, shaken slightly from the whole experience. Jensen helped him to one of the chairs at the table and Richard walked over to the window to peer out.

"Well I don't see your mystery man now, so you can put the knife away big guy." Richard said looking around for something to cover the hole in the window.

"What is it with you and knives anyway? I mean I get the demon killing knife you stole from Ruby, but you and sharp objects are just scary." Richard said, not really thinking about what he was saying, as he picked up a pizza box from a week ago and some duct-tape.

"Yatzee." Richard said, looking over at Jared and Jensen in triumph, only to frown at their confused looks.

"What?" Richard asked in confusion, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"You remember Gen's character, but not ours?" Jared asked, somewhat offended because Richard never worked with Genevieve, Jared's wife, who played the demon Ruby.

"Who's Gen? I was talking about someone named Ruby and I get the feeling I don't- didn't like her for some reason." Richard said contemplatively. "She's dead, right?" Richard asked, remembering an over whelming devastation that was brought about because she had tricked them. The irony of it was not lost on Richard, but he couldn't remember why that was and Richard wasn't wholly sure he wanted to, but it gave him a happy feeling to think of this Ruby dead.

"Huh, yeah Gen's character, Ruby, was killed off at the end of Season four." Jensen explained and gave Jared a look that said maybe Richard had watched the episode. Jared returned the look with a slight frown and shrug, as if asking 'how would I know'.

"Tell me about that, the end of season four, or whatever." Richard asked, sitting down with the duct-tape and pizza lid completely forgotten in his grasp.

"It's the episode where everyone finds out Ruby was really tricking Sam into killing Lilith, who was the last seal. Sam held her in place and Dean stabbed her with her own knife." Jensen explained. Something about the names Sam and Dean sounded more right to Richard, then Jared and Jensen, and that worried him. Even more worrying was the thing about the seals, that sounded oh so familiar, something he should be worried about even now, but he couldn't think of why. This was just a fictional story right?

"The seals, what did breaking them mean?" Richard asked, setting the duct-tape on the table and shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the feelings stirring in his gut, causing the scar he had to ache.

"To free Lucifer, it s what season five was about, him trying to get Sam, the character I played, as his vessel and start the Apocalypse. Your character only had a couple of episodes in season five, but they are some of the most talked about episodes, your character has a pretty big fan base for only having a handful of episodes." Jared explained and Jensen nodded. Richard's mouth felt as if it was filled with cotton, the sudden urge to throw up bubbling at the back of his tonsils.

"My character, did he happen to die by being stabbed in the abdomen?" Richard asked and they both smiled.

"Yeah, do you remember something now?" Jensen asked, eagerly hoping Richard remember them, only to frown when a near panicked Richard shook his head no and lifted up his shirt.

"Oh. My. God." Jared breathed wide-eyed and looking pale, Jensen stammered with something to say, but was too freaked out to get his brain working. Richard turned to show that the stab wound went all the way through to the other side, but what really freaked them out was the round like scars with a blackened burn mark bursting out from either side of Richard's shoulder blades.

"When I woke up at Father Charles church, I had these scars and a really intense phantom pain like I had been stabbed and my shoulder blades burned off!" Richard didn't like the looks they were giving his back.

"That and I get the feeling there is something missing- not just my memories, possibly more important..." Richard trailed off, trying to remember in vain.

"This makes no sense." Jensen said disbelievingly, and then seemed to think about it.

"I mean yeah if he really was his character it makes sense, but how could he be his character? That s what makes no sense." Jensen clarified as Richard sat back down.

"Let's not jump to crazy conclusions here; you're right it's not possible." Jared reasoned, his head was still a little foggy from the alcohol and he wanted to let out a snort of laughter at the very thought of Richard actually being an Archangel-turned-Trickster-turned-Archangel-again.

"How about this, we say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head about the words?" Jared asked and Richard looked unsure, but nodded.

"Lucifer." Jared said, sticking to the topic form before about season five.

"Ungrateful brat." Richard said with conviction and it surprised Jared and Jensen. The thought that one could guess that just from reading the bible didn't make it proof though.

"Okay, Michael." Jensen said, catching onto the theme of where Jared had started.

"Bossy." Richard said, pausing and thinking about that.

"Who's Michael anyway? I get the feeling I should know who that is." Richard said with a frown. Jared and Jensen shifted, they hadn't mentioned Michael to him and they were certain the bible didn t depict him that way.

"Huh, let s just get through a few more questions alright?" Jensen asked and Richard nodded, suspicious of the two.

"Jaci Kathryn Hays." Jensen said and Richard thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Why, is she hot?" Richard asked with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. The grin fell when neither of them chuckled, some how he felt they should have at least returned the grin with a smirk.

"No- I mean yes, she's good looking, she's your wife." Jensen said, he thought she was pretty, but that wasn't the point.

"You have two sons as well; I can't remember their names though." Jensen added, trying to remember if Richard had mentioned their names at some point.

"I don't remember getting married, or get the feeling that I was ever married, let alone having any kids." Richard said, slightly freaked out by the idea that there might be some woman out there, with his kids, worried about him and he doesn't even get a tickle of recognition of them.

Yet the name of the devil and this Michael person sounded like he had known them his whole life.

"Am I related to this Michael guy? Why is it I feel like I know him, but not this wife you're talking about, or kids?" Richard asked, looking at them hopefully. Jensen cleared his throat and ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"Just one more question and then we'll answer anything you want to know." Jared said and Richard nodded slowly, getting a little impatient, but willing to go along with it for one more question.

"Chuck Shurley." Jared said and Richard's head hurt for a moment, the name setting off warning bells in his head.

"Prophet of the Lord, but that doesn't make sense, something about that name doesn't sound right, or maybe it sounds familiar, I don't know." Richard said trying to think where he heard the name before.

"Who is Chuck and who is Michael?" Richard demanded to know, Lucifer was pretty self-explanatory as he had heard Father Charles sermons each Sunday, but Chuck and Michael were new to him.

"Chuck was a Prophet, like you said. Though at first he didn't know about it, then he ends up meeting Sam and Dean, the characters in the book he had been writing, finding out they are real. Chuck helps Sam and Dean a couple of times, however, anything he sees, happens no matter what. At the end of the series, Chuck vanishes with a snap of his fingers and people speculate he might have actually been God all along." Jensen explained and Richard wasn't sure what to think of that, he got the feeling he didn't know this Chuck personally, so he didn't even have any feelings or impressions to compare it to.

"Michael is an archangel, like from the bible and in the show he was trying to convince Jensen's character, Dean, to be his vessel, he was also your characters older brother your character was the archangel Gabriel." Jared explained, picking up where Jensen had left off.

"Gabriel, now that name sounds familiar, but why would I recognize my character's name and not my own name?" Richard asked, Jensen and Jared shared looks before shrugging.

"Maybe you lost your memory while watching the show?" Jensen offered, it was a lame stab in the dark, but neither actors were willing to think that maybe they were no longer in their world, because things like that just do not happen.

"I guess that would make sense, I should tape up that window now, it s getting pretty chilly in here." Richard said turning to the window only to gasp in shock, there was a man standing there with black eyes.

They all knocked over chairs scrambling to get away from the figure, only to back into the waiting arms of more people who appeared out of thin air behind them.

"Oh look here, Sam, Dean I see you've replaced one angel for another." A gruff man with an English accent said from in front of them and Jensen and Jared recognized him right away.

"Dude, Mark, you scared the crap out of us, where have you been? Have you been in contact with-" Jensen began to say, but someone or something flung him across the kitchen into the wall behind him.

When Jensen caught his breath enough pull himself away from the wall, he found that couldn't move anything. Stuck to the wall as if someone was pinning him there, Jensen looked to see who was holding him, but the other men were still standing in the places they were before. When Jensen heard two more thumps, he looked to his left as best he could and saw Jared and Richard pinned to the wall now as well.

"What the hell what s going on here? How is this even possible?" Jensen asked, freaking out as Jared groaned, finally catching his breath.

"Who hit me? I didn t even see them move." Jared asked, looking up and seeing what Jensen had, he noticed Richard who just wore an angry expression.

"You guys, I don't think that's who you think it is." Richard warned, trying to pry himself off the wall.

"Well who else could it be? I mean Crowley is a fictional character in a T.V show played by Mark Sheppard, there is no way I m going to believe that we somehow ended up in the world of our characters." Jared said, looking between Jensen, Richard, Mark and the creepy dudes standing there.

"I mean come on, it s not even possible!" Jared tried to reason, freaking out from the whole situation, not just because there seemed to be an invisible force holding him in place.

"Yeah Jared, then tell me what it is exactly, that is holding us against the wall? Because I don't see or feel any cables and this isn't a studio set!" Jensen shouted just as freaked out.

"What are you two morons rambling on about now?" Not-Mark asked with an un-amused frown.

"I have to say this is a weird tactic even for you Winchesters. If you think this is going to get you out of trouble for trying to kill me- twice, then you re toying with the wrong demon." Not-Mark said taking a sip from his drink that had appeared out of thin air, Richard defiantly didn't have scotch glasses that nice here.

"We're not Sam and Dean, we just play them on T.V and you play Crowley." Jared insisted.

"Are we on Punk'd?" Jared asked, desperately wishing that were the case.

"Punk'd? You mean that Ashton twit who pranks celebrities. Why would you two Neanderthals be on that show? The two of you are not actors, I bet neither of you could act your way out of a wet paper bag." Not-Mark sneered, clearly not amused by their 'stupid act'.

"Because we are actors, on a show called Supernatural, we're not actually Sam and Dean- we only play them. Is there anyway we can prove it?" Jared asked, trying to pry himself from the wall to no avail.

"Hum.." Crowley mused, eyeing them. Something was defiantly off about the two of them. Crowley looked over to who he thought was a de-winged Gabriel.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Do you believe what they are saying Gabriel?" Crowley asked and Richard's face morphed into a confused frown.

"I wouldn't know, according to them, my name is Richard." Richard said stoically, he had a bad feeling about Mark- Crowley- whatever his name was.

"Told you your name was Richard?" Crowley questioned and Richard nodded.

"That's what they tell me, not that I would know I just met them today; they're convinced that I played a role in this T.V show as well. Something is off about them though, I keep picturing them reacting differently to this situation. Especially Jensen, I picture him more angry at the moment then acting like he s seen a ghost." Richard said objectively, not sure how to react.

"Have all of you lost your bloody minds? Did Castiel do something to you after I left? I know he had a bit of a power boost from Purgatory, but why would he mess with your heads like this?" Crowley questioned, though it was directed more to himself then the three men pinned to the wall.

"Alright I want proof you're not Sam and Dean." Crowley agreed to the offer, taking a sip from his drink. Jensen didn't know how they were going to prove they were not Sam and Dean, except he thought about the hours spent in make-up getting that stupid handprint put on his shoulder.

"Dean has a hand print from Castiel on his left shoulder- from when he was raised from hell. I don't have that, let me down and I'll show you." Jensen said and that spurred Jared on.

"They also have tattoos on their chests to prevent possession, huh, we don't have those either." Jared said sheepishly and a wince, trying to squash down the idea that maybe they should have them, at the moment it felt like a foolish thing not to have if these people were really demons.

"I didn't know about the hand print thing, but I do know about the tattoos, alright boys, let s see it." Crowley said and suddenly the three of them could move again. Wasting no time, Jared and Jensen pulled down the collars of their shirts to revile smooth, unmarred skin.

"Well that's proof enough for me, even if you are those blundering idiots; you obviously aren't yourselves at the moment." Crowley conceded, taking another sip from his seemingly never emptying glass.

"So is there any chance you ll just let us go?" Richard asked feebly and Jensen sighed.

"What about the real Sam and Dean, what did you mean by Castiel has opened Purgatory?" Jensen asked, worried, they knew whatever was in Purgatory was bad, but they hadn't gotten the scripts for what was supposed to happen after The French Mistake before they were sucked into this world.

"The Winchesters and grumpy old hunter Singer were there trying to stop Feather Brain from opening the gates of Purgatory. Castiel isn't listening to them anymore; he feels they don't understand what it he is trying to do is for the greater good. I told him he should have just killed them, the Winchester brothers always fuck over any plan you try to do that's a little sketchy, but he's still attached to them." Crowley said disgustedly taking a sip of his drink as if to wash a bad taste from his mouth. Jared moved closer to the door in attempt to leave and the demons blocked his path.

"Ah uh, you see I think I will use the three of you as leverage to get the souls from Castiel. maybe he'll make the same mistake and confuse you lot of those morons like I did." Crowley said in a scolding tone and suddenly, a couple of demons were grabbing Richard. In an act of quick thinking, Jensen used the distraction Richard was unintentionally causing by struggling to grab the canister of salt Jared had used earlier. Moving low and quickly, Jensen drew a line of salt over the window ceil shoved Jared out of the kitchen and drew a line of salt over the doorway. Jensen tossed the nearly empty container aside and then tackled the two of the four demons attempting to hold Richard, allowing said man to escape. Jensen scrambled to his feet and pulled Richard across the salt line into the living room area.

"As awesome as it is to find out why we can't get in touch with our producers or wives for that matter, we really don't want to be used as leverage in this mess. We're going to go find a way to get home, where we belong and you are going to leave us the hell alone while we do it, just because we're not Sam and Dean, doesn't mean we don't know what they do and how to do it." Jared said, sounding more like Dean then the character Sam, whom he portrays in the show. Jensen, having recovered from his exertion of saving Richard stepped forward, drawing on some of the courage Dean normally has, though he didn't really feel it.

"You can leave or I will exorcise you, either way we're leaving and you better not follow." Jensen said with a glare he didn't quite feel, but he wasn't going to back down, he wondered if this is how Dean generally felt. Not to say Jensen didn't know the exorcism used on the show, but the feeling the demons gave off, their black stares and the twisted smiles creeped the hell out of him.

"You're bluffing; I can feel the waver in your voice." Crowley boasted smugly and Jensen nearly broke out in a nervous sweat, Crowley was the creepiest of them all, he hated working with Mark sometimes on set when he had to play parts like this. Perhaps the accent was what made Crowley seem creepier.

"Dude, I m not going to lie, you creep the ever living, well, you give me the creeps, even when Mark was just playing your character, but I do know how to exorcise you. You see in this world, Sam might be the geek, but in the world we come from, well, Jared's still a geek, but he's not the only one. You think it's easy to just temporarily memorize a line as complicated as the exorcism? It kind of sticks in your head a little bit after reading it a couple thousand times." Jensen said, his confidence building slightly, he wasn't Dean, but he could do this. However, it wouldn't be pretend anymore; and there was that little shred of doubt, especially with the way Crowley was studying him as if he were a piece of meat.

"Alright then, we'll leave for now, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on the three of you. If you so much as step a foot into my territory, you are fair game, are we clear?" Crowley asked pointedly, his drink having vanished at some point, but that was the least of their worries. Crowley could sense Castiel near by and he needed to get somewhere safe before the powered up angel found him.

"We're clear, I can't promise anything if we end up meeting the Winchester brothers, but you are not our main concern at the moment." Richard agreed keeping an eye on them as he moved to grab a backpack and then threw his dirty laundry in it from in front of the bathroom door; he would have to wash them later.

Jensen kept an eye on them as well and Jared catching onto Jensen being in Dean mode and did as Sam would, glancing around to make sure no one was sneaking up behind them, or finding a way to break the salt lines. There were many details, which made up the roles of Sam and Dean; most people didn't notice the subtle things the brothers did in the show, like how they cased a room, slide of hand movements caught on camera. On the subject of Richard for instance, when Sam steals the car keys from the old man in the dinner in Mystery Spot, you can actually see Jared removing the keys from the man's pocket if you watch close enough. Jared often wondered how much detail people actually caught when they watched the show and whether the extra effort was worth it in the end results.

Not seeing anything that posed an immediate danger, Jared refocused on the demons, mentally scolding himself for letting his mind wonder in such a situation. Richard returned with the bag now stuffed full, toothbrush stuck in his mouth like a toothpick, the bristled end bobbing up and down as Richard's jaw flexed. Richard paused to look at Crowley for a long moment, as if trying to remember something, before turning and marching out the front door. Jensen and Jared shifted, not certain if they should say anything, before deciding they shouldn't and followed Richard outside. Richard was crawling into the back seat of the Torus when Jensen and Jared finally stepped out the door, the shorter man sure moved fast when he wanted to.  
> <p>


	5. Snow: Red Hot Chilli Peppers

_*~)\~Snow: Red Hot Chili Peppers.:/(~*_  
>_~\{ The more I see, the less I know, the more I d like to let it go }~_

Deciding that the most likely place to get help, or find a way home, would be Bobby s house. Bobby Singer was a hunter, like Sam and Dean, who was the go to guy of the supernatural world, Not only was Bobby an old family friend of the Winchester s, he was like a second father to Sam and Dean, after their own father had sold his soul to the demon Azazel to keep Dean from dying several years ago. It took about three days to get back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota; it amazed them they had been in 'The' real Robert Singer's home and if they had just waited for Bobby to show up, they might be home by now or full of buckshot, it would be a toss up with the old, paranoid hunter.

It was strange thinking of Sam and Dean as separate people from themselves, Jared and Jensen had gotten used to being called Sam or Dean by fans or calling each other by their character's names on set and jokingly. Then there was the fact that everything that happened to Sam and Dean really happened. The Winchester brothers really lost their mother when Sam was six months old, burned alive above Sam's crib no less. Jess, Sam's girlfriend in collage, was really killed by Azazel, the same demon that killed their mother. Dean really sold his soul to bring Sam back to life; after one of the other psychic children Azazel had created to start, the apocalypse killed him. And Dean really died, going to hell, only to be revived by angels to help stop the apocalypse. Sam had really drank demon blood to increase his psychic abilities, only for the Winchester brothers to find out killing Lilith, the demon who had held Dean s contract for selling his soul, was the last seal in freeing Lucifer. Even more worrisome was that the angels had wanted- still do want- the apocalypse to start just as much as the demons, but for their own reasons.

Speaking of which, since this was all real, that meant God was sill MIA, angels were as bad or worse then demons and the world was one big mess. It also meant that Sam, who had been Lucifer's vessel, then jumped into hell to save Dean, taking Michael along with him, was brought back without a soul. Only to have Death, whom Dean made a deal with, get said decrepit soul back from hell, where it was locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. Death had erected a wall to prevent the memories of hell turning Sam into a vegetable, however, that wall was weak and slowly crumbling the more Sam dug into the missing year he had been dead, when his soulless body had walked around without him.

The more they thought about the possibilities that now lay before them, sitting in Singer Salvage Yard, staring at a crushed 67 Chevy Impala and Dean who was climbing out from under the car; the more this was looking like a very bad idea. Dean looked at them for a moment with a baffled expression before looking to the house at Bobby, who had stepped out onto the porch with a shotgun and Sam looming behind him. Cautiously, keeping their hands where Bobby could see them, Jared, Jensen and Richard stepped out of the car.

"Huh, hi." Jensen said lamely with a nervous chuckle, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Bobby pumped the shotgun.

"Don t shoot! We come in peace, I swear and we can explain!" Jensen shouted, ducking some behind the car door, his hands still held in the air.

"Like I'm supposed to believe a couple of supernatural creatures come in peace. You have a lot of nerve showing up here looking like these two and Gabriel's dead." Bobby growled and Jared winced, wishing he could change his face right about now and shrink about five feet, Jensen was thinking something similar and Richard was cool as a cucumber...

"Look, I'm Jared, this is Jensen and that's Richard, we're just people who look like them, you, whatever, and we need your help, could you please put the gun away?" Jared asked pleadingly, unintentionally pulling one of Sam s patented 'bitch faces', an expression that made him look like a wounded puppy.

"Wait, did you say Jared, as in Jared Padalecki?" Sam asked, stepping around Bobby. It was so surreal looking at Dean and Sam, who looked almost identical to themselves in person.

"Huh, yeah, how did you know my last name?" Jared asked, looking to Jensen, who shrugged because he didn't know.

"Hold on a minute, you think these are the actors who play us in that other world?" Dean asked Sam, looking between his brother and Jared; it was creepy looking at two bitch faces at once and Dean knew if they ever teamed up he would be doomed.

"How do you know we're actors?" Jensen asked, his hands having fallen to his sides in shock when Sam knew Jared's last name.

"A couple of months ago we ended being sent to this world where our life is a T.V show and we had to pretend to be the actors who played us." Sam explained, stepping down from the porch and removing a knife from God only knows where.

"However, just to be sure you're not shape-shifters or something else; we're going to have to.." Sam trailed off and Jensen hung his head and held out his arm to Sam.

"We know, just get it over with." Jensen winced, not really wanting to be cut with a knife, but not seeing any other choice.

"The episode we were filming didn't say where Balthazar sent you to protect the key, but if you got sent to our world, then that explains how we got here... I think." Jensen admitted, thinking it would have been a funny episode to film if they had made it where Sam and Dean had to pretend to be them. However, the other reality was just listed the sceen as an 'alternate reality' and they were going to be doing the episode kind of like when Dean got put in the world the Djinn had created in his head.

Sam walked up to him first cautiously, running the knife across the top of Jensen's arm to make a small cut, when Jensen didn't react to the silver in the knife, he turned to Jared, more apprehensive to face his double. When Jared didn't react either, Sam smiled at his double, it felt nice being to look someone level in the eye, even if it felt kind of like looking in a mirror. One thing they both noticed right off, was that Jared lacked many of the scars Sam had and on closer inspection, it was the same for Jensen and Dean, so that would be one way to be able to tell the four of them apart. Sam then turned to Richard, who was just standing there, staring off into space and jumped when Sam approached him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I mean you practically know me from the show right?" Sam asked and Richard took a step back with a shake of his head.

"Huh, Richard kind of has amnesia, so there is a chance he's Gabriel or Gabriel's vessel, considering I'm standing here looking at two Jared's, I'm begining to believe it's possible he's not the Richard we know." Jensen said voicing the thought, he and Jared had been avoiding thinking about. Dean glared at them and Richard took another step back, practically shaking in his boots.

"See, that's the expression I keep expecting to see on your face Jensen, I don't think they like me very much." Richard whimpered, taking another step back when Sam took a step forward.

"Look, even if you are Gabriel or Richard or whoever, I'm not going to hurt you, obviously you're not yourself right now, but I still need to make sure you're not a shifter or something. Just say ready when you're ready for me to make the cut." Sam said, going full-blown bitch face and Richard was lost for an argument, his brain still trying to work around the sudden emotional onslaught when a sharp pain drew him back to reality.

"Ouch! I didn't say ready!" Richard whined craddling his arm and hopping around like a kid who had just skinned his elbow.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that bad, now quit belly aching like a moron and get in the house." Bobby ordered and Richard paused, looking at the stern expression on Bobby's face before hanging his head.

Richard mumbled a 'yes sir' and walked toward the house, pausing to look at Jared and Jensen as if to ask if they were coming, because there was no way he was going in there alone. Jared looked to Jensen before the fell in step behind Richard; it was so ingrained in them at this point to do so; especially lately, where they had been spending so much time together. Sam, Dean and Bobby led them into the Bobby's office, just off the kitchen and Jensen looked at the window they had jumped through, it had been repaired, but there were still cracks in the wood.

"Huh, sorry about the window, when we jumped through it, we were on set." Jensen apologized and Jared looked at the window in confusion before remembering how they came to be in this reality.

"Actually it was us who broke the window on this end, we repaired it though. What I want to know is why you two are here?" Dean demanded and the two actors shrugged in unison.

"We don't know." They said in unison, and then looked at each other with winces.

"We've been spending too much time together." They said again and then both cracked a smile and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked and they looked to their audience.

"We practice for hours to do what we just did on set and now that we've been stuck here for months together, we can do it without meaning to." Jared huffed, running a hand through his hair, mildly noting he could use a shower, bad.

"Oh, can one of you tell me why it is that everyone kept saying they were glad we were talking now? And why the hell did you marry fake Ruby?" Dean demanded of Jared, who laughed and Jensen rolled his eyes.

"It was a bet we had going we made while shit-faced one night, we were going to keep up the charade until someone got pissed enough to confront us. Gen hates me now because of it, plus she gets pissed when I tease them about the whole Sam marrying Ruby, the two are actually nothing like their characters, except the whole smart thing, Jared is more like Dean personality wise." Jensen said with a slight blush and a nervous chuckle at having admitted that. People always thought he would be more like his character, but really, Jensen was somewhat shy in real life.

"Great, the other me is a pansy and the other Sam is me, this is messed up." Dean grumbled and Sam glared at him.

"Dean, don't be rude, they're not us, just actors who play us." Sam scolded and Jensen frowned at Dean, he really hated his character sometimes, especially with comments like that, that he knew his character didn't mean to be hurtful.

"I'd be careful exactly what you say about me being a pansy, Dean, because incase you forgot, I get the play those parts where Sam isn't around and I could spill some of your embarrassing secrets." Jensen threatened and Dean frowned, and then scoffed.

"Yeah right, like you-" Dean began to say and Jensen cut him off.

"- Ronda Hurley, you were nineteen and she had these-" Jensen began and Dean looked freaked out, cutting Jensen off before he could finish.

"Alright! Obviously you're not a complete pansy, but I swear if you tell anyone about anything, I will shoot you." Dean threatened and Jensen smiled, Jared smacking him in the shoulder with a laugh.

"Way to play dirty Jen, I thought you only did stuff like that when we drink." Jared praised and Jen blushed, rolling his eyes and kicked Jared with this foot none too gently.

"Jerk, I could spill some of the embarrassing shit you've done too, you lush." Jensen snapped and Jared chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'd probably tell them anyway if you got a case of beer in me, besides, I have some dirt on you too, goody-too-shoes." Jared taunted and Jensen frowned, but didn't say anything more, crossing his arms defensively. 


	6. Carry On My Wayward Son: Kansas

_*~)\Carry On My Wayward Son~ Kansas.:/(~*_  
>_~\{ My charade is the event of the season }~_

"This is weird, it's like you and I are watching ourselves in switched bodies." Sam said in a daze, Dean was in a similar predicament and Bobby was pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"It's kind of weird for Jared and I as well, I mean when we do scenes that involve shifters and stuff we play both roles and then it's green-screened in later, but this is cool and scary all in one." Jensen explained and then looked over to Richard who was sitting in a fraying armchair, picking at the threads sticking out.

"What if Richard really is Gabriel? I mean it makes more sense considering the scars and the point of where we found him is a little too coincidental." Jensen said and Richard looked up, glancing at each of them before shifting uncomfortably.

What scars would that be, he looks fine to me; where did you find him?" Bobby asked and Richard became fidgety, not looking at any of them now and wishing he could just be invisible, he didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but it was mainly directed at Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"San Gabriel California, I've lived there for a couple of years, everyone called me Sweets, because of my sweet tooth. I woke up in Father Charles Lushery's church and he helped me get on my feet, but I don't want to show you my scars." Richard said timidly, gripping the hem of his shirt and holding onto it for dear life, afraid they would make him show them.

"Please, we've already seen them and I don't think they're going to hurt you, so just show them." Jared goaded and Jensen frowned.

"Dean, if he really is Gabriel, don't make fun of him, he's not himself right now and I think he's scared of you guys." Jensen said and Richard's nervousness only seemed to confirm it.

Sighing exasperatedly, Dean promised not to make fun of Richard if he showed them the scars. Inhaling shakily, Richard removed his shirt to revile the round stab wound in his abdomen and then scratched nervously at his stomach before hanging his head and turning around. Sam gasped and muttered an oh God , before Richard was scrambling to put his shirt back on, clearly not comfortable with them staring.

"We asked him questions and told him to answer with the first thing to pop into his head, he didn't get any reaction from questions about his wife or family, but when asked a name like Lucifer or Michael, he answered with Bossy and ungrateful brat." Jared explained and something was turning in Sam's head.

"Richard, you said the priest who found you was named Charles Lushery right?" Sam asked and Richard nodded.

"Lushery isn't a real name; not that I know of anyway. Do you have his number; I would like to speak with him if you don't mind?" Sam requested and Richard pulled out his phone and handed it to Sam, the only contacts in the phone were, Jared, Jensen and Father Charles.

Sam hit send and waited for someone on the other end to pick up the phone, a familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Sam, could you please hand the phone to Gabriel, I have something I wish to tell him." The voice of none other the Chuck Shurley said on the other end,

Sam had thought the name Charles Lushery sounded familiar, Chuck was a nickname for Charles and if you rearranged Lushery, you could spell out Shurley.

"Hello, Father Charles, I m sorry for leaving without calling, it was kind of unexpected and-" Richard began to say as soon as the phone was to his ear, then there was a high pitched sound, causing all of them, except Richard, to cover their ears and squeeze their eyes shut. There was a blinding light and then everything went quiet, Dean was the first to peek open his eyes and see Richard standing there with a stunned look on his face, phone smoking in his hand. Everyone began to open their eyes slowly, the ringing in their ears turned to laughter as they looked to Richard who was laughing heartedly.

"Whoa, way to go Dad! Looks like he finally got payback for that whole pagan god thing." Richard laughed, sitting down in the chair once more with a swagger to his movements.

"G-Gabriel?" Sam stuttered out, everyone else too shocked or dazed to voice the question.

"Got it in one there Sasquatch, incase the whole blinding light and blowing your eardrums out didn't clue you in, I'm myself again." Gabriel said cockily and Dean groaned, sitting down in one of the chairs as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Don't tell me, that was God on the phone, because I swear if that was him after all this time, I might just decide to drive off a cliff. What was with the whole pretending to be a prophet of himself, you can't get much more conceded then that." Dean grunted and Gabriel laughed.

"You don't seriously think I got my fun and perky personality from my older brothers, do you?" Gabriel asked and Dean cringed at the thought of Michael, Lucifer or Raphael as being perky or fun.

"Well, Lucifer used to think my antics were funny, but he wasn't really interested in cranks and pranks." Gabriel admitted with a slight frown.

"The story I told you about my own personal witness protection program was partly true, you see Dad and I are always trying to one up each other in shock factor. I have to admit, him leaving heaven and parading around as a human is one of them and then to make me live as a human for two years is just hilarious." Gabriel said warmheartedly, his love for his father practically glowing on his face.

"Did you know about this the whole time? Did Chuck know he was God when we met him?" Sam asked and Gabriel paused to think about it for a moment.

"Nah, even Dad isn't that mean, he probably put a temporary block on his memories, then made it where he would remember once he was finished writing 'The Winchester Gospel' or those Supernatural books as you call it. Boy are my brothers going to be in trouble when Dad gets home, starting the apocalypse and what they put you through, they're so going to get grounded." Gabriel said with a shake of his head.

"And let me tell you, when Dad grounds you, he really grounds you." Gabriel said with a grimace and a shake of his shoulders; they all remembered the burn marks on Gabriel s back and didn't envy the Archangel.

"So, what now? Is God going to fix things or is it still up to us to find a way to stop Cas from playing God?" Bobby demanded to know and Gabriel frowned, pausing for a second as if listening to something.

"Dad says to carry on my wayward son." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Kansas, God is quoting Kansas?" Dean demanded and Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. Dean couldn't help thinking he had said the same thing to that heart attack guy when he was acting as Death, chances were God knew that though and Dean had to admit it sucked.

"Go team free will, things will either work out in the end or they won't, only Dad knows which, however, I have been put on probation, I guess you could call it, you know for the whole claiming to be a god thing and I've been instructed to give you a helping hand. First I will send Jared and Jensen back home and set everything you two muttonheads messed up in their world right and then Sunday I will create another eclipse; get Castiel to send the souls back before it's too late." Gabriel explained. Dean began to ask something; however, Gabriel snapped his fingers, Jensen, Jared and Gabriel vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Damn it; are all angels allergic to sticking around and answering my questions?" Dean asked no one in particular and Sam shook his head before turning to Bobby, they needed to come up with a plan to get Castiel to the put the souls back.

In the end all Sam had to do was ask Castiel to put the souls back, the souls had been slowly destroying his vessel and taking control. Unfortunately, not everything Castiel had absorbed from Purgatory returned and they now had a new evil to prevent from ending the world for humanity.  
> <p>


End file.
